


Pretending to be a boy! (AOT Version 2)

by finofSynnym



Series: Pretending to be a boy! [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agony, Anger, Armin titan form, Betrayal, Body Horror, Cinnamon Roll Armin Arlert, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Horny Armin, I need to finish my fics but I post anyway, Modern lingo and slang, Monster sex, Not enough Armin fics, OC, Pervy Armin, Romance, Terato, Teratophilia, Titan Armin Arlert, Titan Sex, Titan Shifters, body parts, mostly cannon, pretending to be a boy, titan oc - Freeform, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finofSynnym/pseuds/finofSynnym
Summary: Does it take a name change to change who you are? Are we born in danger because of an undecidable identity? Is being a man better than acting the part of a woman. If I ate man would he punish me by making me think I am one?Betrayal is a burden to intelligence and one's own ego.Fandom 2 of my “Pretending to be a boy” series, I already have a Pretending to be a Boy! On AOT HOWEVER! I was writing that one when I imagined a softer version of the reader and thus, this was born :)WARNINGS: Gender identity in question.!!!  DISCLAIMER I do not own AOT but I decided to use their characters  !!!
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Pretending to be a boy! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865725
Kudos: 1





	1. Did You Forget Your Name?

**She almost forgot what she originally thought.**

She cut her red hair short. She was taught that they are devils but she wondered why she was the deceitful one. Not only to the ones she was tricking but to herself. She bandaged her chest and she hoped it worked to fix her heart.

**To run away at an appropriate age was the way to survive. She signed up for cadets with the others as payment to the goal.**

As a calm, quiet boy-looking girl, she didn’t garner much attention. It was a rarity to find auburn hair, but that was about it for the rarities she held. Black eyes (not even grey), tanned from the sun; this girl was disappointed by the life she was given and decided to follow until she decided for herself she couldn’t, would that come? She hoped.


	2. the Lion and the Mouse (Shortie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy editting, only posting bc I've been reading on AO3 for over 5 years but only now created an account XD
> 
> just a reminder, it will be a while till my works are at it's completed and superior form, some of these are outlines. Even this reminder has been updated and rearranged LOL

“Why is Marco being eaten?” Reiner’s eyes held terror.  
Gwen grappled away, flying to slice up some napes. “Gwe- Quinn!” Annie calls after.

She hears her but decides to leave anyway.

She sees Armin cowering in the corner, she decides to save him.  
“Hey, boy. Are you okay?”

He’s in complete shock, ‘I think I have to just pick him up’. Quin picked him up Bridal style. Armin stopped to understand what he was doing. “Wha-Wha-”

“You’re going to die if I don’t help you now. Let me.” Armin looked into both eyes. Nodded frantically. “Good, I’m Quin Reader.” 

“I-I’m Armin.”   
“Hold on.”

They bump into 

After that Armin appears by his lonesome table and invites him to sit with him, Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha

“She’s kind of quiet, eh?”  
Sasha looked both ways, dumbfounded. “He?”  
“Huh?”  
“You called Quin a she.” Connie explained but then looked taken aback, he turned to him and whispered loudly; “You are a boy, right?” he blushes. The boy just wants to be polite.

“Is it really that hard to tell.” Quin asks authoritatively.  
“You do look gay.” Ymir laughs.   
“Ymir! That’s not very nice. Sorry about her, I think she means to say you’re pretty… for a boy.” Christa smiles.  
Quin blushes “oh, hmm.” he clears his throat. “I- I am a boy.”, ’she’s so cute.’  
Armin blushes. ‘Does this mean I’m a little gay!’ he internally panics. 

“It’s alright that you called me a she, Reiner, I do get that comment a lot it seems.” 

Armin gets quiet, ‘That’s right! It would be gay if I liked him and his penis… when I thought he was a girl I im- NOT THAT IMAGINED- but I assumed, hehe, right?’ he thinks quickly.

“Sorry, he just looks like someone I used to know.” Reiner slips.

“Then I should inform you, I’m not that person.” Quin says firmly, it’s enough to make it become silent, and you couldn’t blame them; it was awkward and a very odd dialogue choice.

“Armin?”  
“Hm?”  
“I’m glad you made it out okay, I wasn’t sure if I could do it but it was your wits that got us out of the last minute kink.” Quin smiled proudly.  
“No! I should thank you, I know I’m not much for physical strength so it was- good- you helped me out on that.”

“Cute.” Ymir commented to rile them up.

“Leave him alone, Ymir..” Eren sneered.   
“Don’t get too jealous, Eren, looks like Armin has another boyfriend.” she laughs, they collectively ignore her and continue to eat.


	3. 3 (Shortie)

Reader has nightmares about a man, Armin asks. Quin looks at him worrily. “I have nightmares that I am a titan. That I’ve eaten someone, and I hear his voice. He asks me to stop, he tells me it hurts, I say the same thing back and tell him I want to stop.”  
Armin is disgusted, “he-hey, let’s go outside and talk.” he suggests

“I can hear the bones crunch between my teeth, his blood splats in my mouth like a juicy sausage. That’s when he stops wiggling. I think about how I almost have no sympathy as I swallow this man, it’s like I’m too hungry to care.”  
“Do you recognize this man?”  
“What?” Quin’s head snaps to him.  
“I read a book about dream anaylsis-”  
“I don’t, but he always has the same face, terrified, he knows whats to come.

“Quin is straying from the path.” Reiner whispers to Bertholdt.  
“I know but there’s not much we can do but remind her. It’ll be hard to kill her, we’d need to wait to feed her to a titan.” Bertholdt  
“What the fuck are you saying…”


	4. Close Encounter

“I managed to carry her.” Quin untied the blanket releasing Christa into the cadet behind her ‘s hands.

“You're actually a really good guy.”

“You know, despite what you may think, Armin. I have teeth on my heart, I have a rage and hatred that will disappoint you.” Quin stood facing away away from the other boy. His stance held so much sorrow and the blond boy held two fists to his chest, gazing at the grief stricken boy.

In the background we could hear Reiner speaking with Eren. “... I’m the armoured titan, Quin is a titan shifter too but he hasn’t used it yet.…” Eren looked at the two then over at Quin.

Quin was startled at such a rash decision without either’s consent.“I guess I don’t have much of a choice, Armin.” she commented. “I have to follow them, I have no choice.”

“What are you talking about, Quin?” Armin asked almost fearfully.

Quin turns to face him, “whatever happens, Armin, know that I really care about you and, … even if I’m supposed to- I would never hurt you.” Quin promised with a pained smile. He raises a brow at the admition.

“REINER, RIGHT NOW!? HERE!? WE’RE DOING THIS!?”

“Yes, We’re Settling This Right Now.” Reiner’s voice boomed.

Suddenly Mikasa attacks Reiner, who’s backed-up by Bertholdt. “Eren. Get out of here!” she goes to stab but she’s shoulder butted by Reiner who shouted. “Bertholdt!” 

Said boy held onto his bloodied neck.

Eren’s eyes gleamed with the shock and light of Reiner and Bertholdt’s transformation. And both couldn’t bear to look at him.

Quin dashed with Armin towards the three, Armin shouted with a cracked voice. “Eren! Run Away!” she grabbed onto the blond and grappled onto the tops of the wall. Holding him in her arms.

The Armoured titan grabs Eren, while the colossal titan attaches himself to the wall.

“No.” Armin whispered to himself, curling back into Quin.

“YOU TRAITORS!” is shouted. Eren transforms then punches Reiner into the side of the wall.

“Soldiers, prepare to attack. The colossal titan doesn’t get to walk away from this..” Hange swings up towards its head. Armin jumps up to follow his orders

Quin stayed anchored to the wall. Undecidable confused at what to do. She didn’t want to turn her back on Armin. She’s never felt so inspired by someone.

Colossal emits steam and causes a retreat. “Water! We need water!”

Everything was happening so fast.

Quin appears beside the cliff of the wall. What she’s said to Armin is a no turning back statement.

Quin, without an eye watching; jumps off the side of the wall and bit into her palm. A green lighting strikes her.

(I can hear the theme in my head as I imagine LOL)

15 meters, the height of the armoured and Eren. Red-brownish hair falling to the waist, black soulless eyes, its muscular with obvious female shape and traits. Her skin is muscle in some parts but mostly skin, it holds arrow markings that are blue.

  
  


“Another female titan!?” Hange shouts in frustration. “WHERE DID SHE COME FROM!?” another cries.

“What!? Who could that be?” Armin wonders aloud. Hange realizes he’s right, there must be another traitor. “You’re right, I- we can’t stop to take a headcount…” she slightly panics however reframes.

This female titan stands around shifting on both feet as though unaffected by the carnig taking place. “Are they in control? Or do they not know what to do?” Armin wonders.

“That hair colour…” Mikasa wonders.

“If we can’t get to the colossal, I want that one taken down before she decides what she’s going to do.” Hange raises her blades in her direction.

It’s eery, the way the titan starts swaying. As a small group of cadet swing towards them she takes a step… one step has her flying more than 50 feet till the next foot meets the ground. “She’s fast!” The group are flown into the trees, bolting towards Hange and the others still grappled on the wall. Terrified they get higher. “GET TO THE TOP!”

“This can’t be happening!” is screamed 

_ ‘We’re dead. They’re going to kidnap Eren and kill the rest of us!’  _ Armin panics

It was just his luck “AH! Hange!” Armin cries as the new titan grabs him. 

Flabbergasted, “Armin!” she chooses to dive in. unwilling to spare others. But a tree is sent flying her way, which she dodges but gives the titan an opening to jump back 20 feet, turn around and bolt away to an area close to Mikasa.

Mikasa charges in, trying to slice the arm and hand holding Armin. The titan looks directly at Mikasa, with lightning speed she catches her grapple rope. “MIKASA!” Armin shouts, tears flying out.

The titan holds the rope up, stopping from her run. Looking at Mikasa who thinks about slicing the grappling rope. Mikasa panics “Stupid bitch!”, in which the titan tilts their head. Giant black eyes narrowing and pupils dilating. Mikasa thought it was going to play with her death.

The titan squats,gently placing her on the dirt.

Mikasa in all shock, watching her stand and run away. “ARMIN!”

Hange landed beside her. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. We need to go after her! Armin!”

“But why would she take Armin? He’s not a higher up at all.” Hange questions, pondering as she stares after her “come on, we need to focus on Eren. he would be our only hope in getting him back.”

“You’re right.” Mikasa worries, and takes off after Hange “They must know him personally.” Mikasa guesses.

The rapid female titan came to a stop and stood far away to watch Eren crack through the armour of Reiner.

“Hey! Hey! Tell me. Please tell me why you’re taking me.” Armin begged, banging on the fist holding him.

Her eyes looked at him. Giant eyes that held no soul is what he’d describe them by, terrifying him, effectively shutting him up. His body shuddered and stuttered his movement as he looked back at the scene before them. She awaited for what they (Reiner and Bertholdt) imporvised and ran away with them...

  
  
  


Hours later.

Eren wakes up. His eyes are heavy and he’d rather sleep, his head swivled as he sat up. “Wha- Armin?” Armin’s arms were tied behind his back.

Already watching him, “Hey, Eren, thank god you’re awake.” he smiled tiredly.

“Sorry about your arms and legs, when I bit you out I didn’t really think about them.” Reiner excused. He sat crossed legged on a branch a bit higher than them.

“That’s not the only thing you should apologize for.” His eyes narrowed as they focused, looking at Bertholdt who sat on another branch behind Reiner. Grumbling under his voice “You fucking traitors.” 

Armin looked up, “Now that’s Eren’s awake, will you answer some questions like you promised. Who was the rapid female titan? Where is she?” 

“We’ll explain everything soon, just hold on tight.” Reiner informed.

_ ‘- hold on tight.’  _ ran in Armin’s head. It made him think about the way the rapid titan held him, it’s only claustrophobic because of the unpredictability of being killed or brought to another location. “This is so fucked up.” Armin hunched over in disgust, assuming fetal position as best he could from the branch and his hands tied.

They looked at each other. “Armin, calm down. She’ll be back, she’s looking for something.” Bertholdt assured.

“Stop acting all sus, she’s trying to find food.” Ymir speaks cattily.

“Who is it?” Eren demanded. “I only saw her for a second. At first I thought it was Sasha…”

“I said-”

“I don’t give a fuck about what you said, I want to know;” Eren lifted his head taller, “Who the fuck are you to betray us like this! Who the fuck else betrayed us?” he waited but only saw faces as freaked out as him, “TELL ME.”

“Shut up, Eren. They’re obviously not going to speak till she gets here.” Ymir said boredly. 

“It wouldn’t be a good idea, Eren, look below us.” Ymire suggested. Eren sneered at the realization “we don’t have good odds, with both our hands gone. Armin being our saviour. No offense.”

  
  


“I’m back.” ODMGear sounded, a thump of a body hit the other side of the tree Reiner and Berthordt sat on.

“Finally. Did you find the stash?”

“Yes, there were only crackers, some water, and dried fruit. I took everything.”

“Who the fuck is that?” Eren’s voice ran with murderous enthusiasm..

She jumped upon to revel. 

“No way.” Eren and Armin hearts stilled. “Qu-Quin?

“I’m sorry, guys.”

“Well, that’s a fucking surprise.” Ymir laughed.

“Quin! Yeah right! So sorry that you betrayed us, lick my ass you fucking ass-piss-fuckin-” Eren’s rage had him stumbling his own words.

“But-but, that can’t be right, the other titan was a female. Are- Quin are you really a girl?” Armin asked, shocked. He remembered in the shower room, Quin always chose to go after everyone else, saying he is shy and endeared all the small penis jokes.

Quin looked at him, regret in her eyes. “Yes, Armin. I’m pretending to be a boy.”

“I knew it, I told you, you looked gay. This is what I meant.” Ymir gestured, laughing to herself. Which everyone ignored.

“Armin,” he looked up, she jumped in front of him. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner about… any of this. I really like you-” she squatted.

He looked into her eyes and saw the human version of the soulless beast he saw hours ago. “Why pretend? Was it not enough that you are a traitor, you also had to pretend-” he choked. He remembered being in the bunks with Quin, staying up and whispering to each other about hopes and dreams, Quin had switched beds with someone so they could talk at night, when he(Quin) had nightmares he listened to understand them.  “Why was everything a lie.” he said deadly. “Our friendship, your allegiance, your identity?” he gritted, choosing to lose eye contact. 

“No. It was all real. The times we talked. Our friendship is real, my love for you is absolutely real.” she gripped his shoulders tenderly. “And I would do anything for you. I wasn’t supposed to bring you but I couldn’t leave without you.” she leaned away, Armin stared up at her profile finally seeing her femininity. 

It was true it sounded like him, in voice, in word choice and the same face. “As for my identity, as you know. I had to eat another titan shifter to gain this rapid speed ability for my titan form. I ate a man, and I sometimes hear his voice, I see his memories…” she glanced back, "ever since I ate him I've questioned my gender. So it wasn't because I was hiding myself, it's that I'm fucked up in the head from eating someone." She answered too intensely.

He stared up at her teary eyes. "Quin, I-"  _ ‘-love you’ _

"Enough with the chit chat, Qwen, we need to discuss our next actions."

"Of course." she jumps to their branch.

“Quin, I forgive you.” Armin cries.  _ ‘I need to tell her and make her understand I love her, I think I do, I really, really do.” _

She smiled but turned her back to him to whisper with the others.

“Forget about her Armin, she’s still lying.” Eren growled. Armin was offended but understood where he was coming from, it was hard to believe either scenario when everything was fine at the beginning of the day.

“That was the realest I’ve ever seen the ladyboy.” Ymir wore a serious face.

_ ‘I know I’m not gay, so finding out the person I’ve deeply cared about is actually a girl is… comforting. She’s saved me all those times. She’s listened to me for hours talk about things she doesn’t understand. She helped me so much. I can forgive her… but I don’t know about the others… there’s going to be a time where I have to choose between her and them and it’s going to have to be humanity I choose. There’s no obvious escape. Eren would have to carry me and ymir back, but even so Eren is the only one who could fight the Armoured titan. But Reiner having the colossal titan AND Quin’s titan as backup, there’s no way he could beat both AND run back without encountering some titans. We’re screwed unless we have help. And I’m the only one with ODMGear.’ _

The three stood up and faced the captured three.

“We’re going to rest for a bit longer. We’ll share equal portions of food with Eren and Ymir, Quin is willing to split her rations with Armin. We only have enough for four so count yourselves lucky.” Reiner announced.

“Whoopie!” Ymir faux cheered. Bertholdt jumped in front of her to help her eat. Reiner stayed on the other branch while Quin jumped over with Eren’s and hers/Armin’s rations.

“Eren, please eat.” Quin asked. But the stubborn kid refused childishly, “Fine.” she crawled over to Armin. Placing Eren’s in a puch she retrieved hers and unwrapped it, “here, have some fruit.” She offered a dried apricot. 

“Thank you.” he blushed  _ ‘she’s feeding me.’ _ she had one as well.

“I didn’t fight much so I have more energy than those two. I figure if I have one of what you had, it’ll be equal.” she bites a dried apricot. 

“Okay.” he nods. She offered a cracker. After it turned to mush in her mouth she looked to read his face; apprehensive, nervous staring off to the side like he was zoned out. 

She apologized with a look then leaned her head on his shoulder. “Oh.” he said alarmed but softened. He blushed,  _ ‘I really hope she doesn’t turn out to be against us. I want to hold her, she makes me feel so protected, I think she’s always made me feel special... I can imagine her in a yellow sundress, her hair has grown out, her smile shines with the sunlight reflected in the water.’  _ he starts to shift his hips,  _ ’What would her bikini look like?’  _ even his inner voice cracked. He wanted to shake the thought away but he has a vivid imagination.  _ ‘This is really not the time. But I can’t help thinking about it when she’s being so nurturing.’ _

Reiner was watching the whole thing from his perch, he was a bit worried about her. Not only was he slipping but she was too.

She pulled away  _ ‘aw..’  _ and glanced over at “Eren?” the boy slowly slid his eyes to her. He wore an analytical face. she held up some food. After a second, and a tummy growl, he pouted, “fine.”

She innocently crawled over. Armin’s eyes were glued to her wide ass as it wiggled away from him. He shifted in his seat to lessen the tightness in his crotch. 

Reiner would have chuckled, “Armin, eyes up front.” he gestured ‘I’m watching you’.

Embarrassed he did so silently.

Looking back from Armin, Eren and Quin intensely settled in a slow pace of eating. “Are you really with them, Quin?” He was serious and analytical.

“Are you really asking? Or are you convinced of something else?”

“You’re going to break Armin’s heart when you kill our other friends.” Quin snapped to his hateful gaze, she was surprised at the bluntness. “You’re okay with massacring an entire race, humans. Do you not care? Titans eat you too, what's going to happen when it’s just you and them?” he questions, he was trying to convince her.

“That’s a very warm welcome you have for me, Eren.” she gave a nervous smile.

“I’m only laying it out in a way that you will understand.”

“Tell me who I have killed.”

“Who else? … that’s a dumb question.” Eren retorted.

“No one has seen my titan form before-”

“But someone had bound to figure it out and you needed the silence.”

Eren frustratedly argued. “It’s a conspiracy.”

“It’s a theory.”

They became quiet.

“Eren, when you told us about your mother’s death-”

“Shut up, scum.” Eren sneered. Armin wanted to jump in and defend her but he had no ammo, and she seemed to have taken it quite well.

“Bertholdt, tell me what you were thinking when I told you about Shiganshina, seeing as you were the one to destroy that gate.”

“I felt… really bad for you.”

“And yet, you’re going to let it continue to keep open.”

“My sympathy doesn’t equal the retreat of my mission.”

“What is your mission? I think we deserve to know seeing as we’ll probably die.” Ymir commented.

The two boys stayed quiet, however Quin spoke up in frustration; “We’re brainwashed into believing you deserve it.”

“What?” Eren’s voice was high and almost quiet. 

“Shut up, Gwen. Stop talking.” 

“Is Gwen your real name?” Ymir asks, unintentionally breaking the tension.

“Yes. I came up with Quin because Qwen is not unisex.”

_ ‘Gwen Arlert.’ _ Armin daydreamed.


End file.
